Talk:Exalted Blade/@comment-103.21.171.130-20150618232542/@comment-66.215.215.25-20150620033439
I'm not expecting you to change your mind. Concerning the other frames and their defensive abilities, the difference is that that those effects will always be active for the entire duration no matter your actions or direction you're facing (unless you go inside the nullifier bubbles, fall/jump into a pit, or effect(s) is forcefully expelled by a few select enemies), in other words you'll receive the benefit without trading off your current offensiveness, this applies to both ranged and close range. Excal virtually has no self-preservation abilities to counter those nullies. This was your point right? Yes. The key word being virtually. Even with Exalted Blade's perks, the effectiveness simply doesn't compare to other frames. As a defensive gap closer for other scenarios, it's a step in the right direction. So excal is vulnerable to bullets from within a nullifier region bypassing his exalted blade auto defense, but volt's shield is okay? ''Yes. Volt's Shield while stationary allows him to be defensive and offensive. I'm able to fire and take down nullifier bubbles from the outside without harm. ''Mesa's shatterred shield is fine too? Yes. Similiar point to Volt. I can take down the nullifiers without being forced to lose the damage reduction. Trinity and her blessing which is power based i.e. nullifiers should be able to shoot through it no different than an exalted blade parry. Two different things. Damage reduction vs the forced activation of a basic melee mechanic, blocking. Infinite blocking will no longer be exclusive to Excal (actually it isn't right now due to Reflex Guard) once Stamina is removed, unless DE makes some additions or changes to blocking, but that remains to be seen. However, Trinity, Mesa, and Zephyr all work on the same principle as exalted blade's defense. An energy formation edsigned to block, reflect, deflect and mitigate damage. That wasn't the reason I listed those frames. As for Zephyr, I listed her ability to take out nullifiers without forcing herself to go inside the bubbles. And the bigger kicker here is that those frames can be modded to do the same in addition to using their respective defensive powers. Coming from someone who formerly used Reflex Guard and Reflection (namely with Valkyr, Mesa, and Chroma) in the past, generally the damage reflected is extremely miniscule as enemies EHP scale astronomically. Nullifiers fire single shots, expecting them to take down their own bubbles isn't exactly something you'd want to configure for. It's simply not reliable in practice. Back to Exalted Blade's auto-blocking. From testing, slash procs (commonly from Heavies) will still go through and inflict ticks as normal, even worse as enemies scale, especially in T4 since enemies sport 300% boosted damage. So the longer you block, you'll bleed a slow or delayed death without the assistance from teammates or the use of health restores. Ideally in situations like these, such as endless missions, you cannot afford to take your time. You have to kill them eventually or else the objective is destroyed, captured, or life support runs out. Which means you'll have to trade off a defensive state for the opportunity to perform that task. I also noticed that using the ranged waves will punch-through the bubbles much to my surprise, it's a nice touch out of left field. But again, the moment you press a melee attack to go on the offensive with those waves, your defense goes out the window while leaving yourself vulnerable as a result. It's either one or the other, you can't have both. Other frames enable you to do both. TL;DR version: All the frames I listed in my earlier post allow me to take out nullifiers while receiving constant defensive ability benefits from outside the bubble. Does that make better sense? I understand we may not come to an agreement, but if you feel that Excal/Exalted Blade has the capability to reliably counter nullifiers while being restricted to a melee stance, then more power to you.